The vulcanization of diene elastomers by sulphur is widely used in the rubber industry, in particular the tire industry. Use is made, in order to vulcanize diene elastomers, of a relatively complex vulcanization system comprising, in addition to the sulphur, a primary vulcanization accelerator, such as sulphenamides comprising a benzothiazole ring system, and also various secondary vulcanization accelerators or vulcanization activators, very particularly zinc derivatives, such as zinc oxide (ZnO) alone or used with fatty acids.
These vulcanization accelerators have to induce sufficient crosslinking while retaining an acceptable compromise between the various rheometric properties.